


Mantan-Mantan Aomine

by JesslynKR



Series: Cinta segi empat Teikou [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahomine, Aomine punya banyak mantan pacar, Bakagami, Gossip, Harem Aomine, Humor, KiKuro Month 2016, Mentioned Hyuuga Junpei, Mentioned Nijimura and Haizaki, Multi, Romance, banyak kitakore, cinta segitiga, koplak, mantan pacar, preman!Himuro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jadi, kamu mantannya Aomine juga?” Kise dan Kuroko kaget ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama mantan pacarnya Aomine Dakimakura–maaf, Aomine Daiki. [Untuk KiKuro Month]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantan-Mantan Aomine

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Mantan-Mantan Aomine (c) JesslynKR  
> Warning : penistaan character besar-besaran.

**Mantan-Mantan Aomine**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta [Past], Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya [Past], and lot of secret pairing ^^**

**Character : Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Kiyoshi Teppei, Kasamatsu Yukio, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki, Sakurai Ryou, and Tetsuya number 2! XD**

**Summary : “Jadi, kamu mantannya Aomine juga?” Kise dan Kuroko kaget ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama mantan pacarnya Aomine Dakimakura–maaf, Aomine Daiki. Untuk KiKuro Month minggu kelima (free prompt).**

**Warning : penistaan character besar-besaran.**

 

 

“Kurokocchi!” sapa Kise ceria saat mengetahui kalau Kuroko sedang asyik makan di Maji Burger. Kise membawa nampannya dan duduk di depan Kuroko. Wajah Kise di-make up tipis, sepertinya ia baru selesai pemotretan atau apalah itu.

“Konnichiwa, Kise-kun,” jawab Kuroko sopan.

“Kau tidak  membawa Nigou?” tanya Kise.

“Dipinjam Himuro-san. Katanya ia mau menagih hutang kepada Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun belum bayar hutang dari dua bulan yang lalu. Himuro-san juga ingin menghajar Kagami-kun karena meledakkan kompornya kemarin."

Seketika Kise terbatuk. “Untuk apa Himurocchi membawa Nigou untuk menagih hutang?

“Kagami-kun takut anjing, Kise-kun," kata Guru TK ini dengan datar. Seakan cuek kalau dia baru saja menambah dosa dengan cara membuat Kagami menderita. Perpaduan antara Himuro Tatsuya yang preman dan wajah horor Nigou (bagi Kagami) memang mengerikan.

Sambil makan siang, kedua pemuda tamvan nan berani ini berbincang-bincang seru. Menanyakan pekerjaan masing-masing, aktivitas sehari-hari, dan topik yang paling sensitif.

Pacar.

"Aku baru putus sama pacarku bulan lalu. Dia nyebelin-ssu! Orangnya sok keren! Jorok lagi, huh!" gerutu Kise. "Kalau Kurokocchi, sudah dapat pacar baru? Atau belum move on? Masa betah setahun menjomblo?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Belum. Susah nyari yang cocok. Kalau Kise-kun, kenapa bisa putus?"

"Sudah kubilang-ssu, Aominecchi itu orangnya jorok, dakian, mesum, doyannya dada besar lagi! Sudah begitu, dia susah dikasih tahu-ssu! Itulah Aominecchi, mantanku itu. Dia benar-benar Aomine yang otaknya ecchi!"

Kitakore.

"Iya, mantanku itu juga begitu. Namanya Aomine, dan dia menyebalkan. Dia pemalas sekali, suka menggoda perempuan juga. Aku putus karena dia menggoda duo penyanyi wanita waktu dia liburan ke Asia Tenggara. Katanya sih, karena penyanyi itu berdada besar. Persis seperti pelatihnya Kagami-kun dan Himuro-san."

"Aominecchi mantan menyebalkan!"

"Aomine-kun mantan tidak berguna. Mesum juga."

Seketika keduanya terdiam.

"Kurokocchi mantannya Aominecchi?"

"Kise-kun mantannya Aomine-kun?"

Seketika keduanya terdiam.

"Jadi, kamu mantannya Aomine juga?" tanya keduanya bersamaan. Tanpa diduga, bukannya perang seperti gadis yang bertemu dengan mantan pacar dari kekasihnya,  keduanya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku heran kok Kise-kun mau sama Aomine-kun. Kise-kun kan model, bisa dapat yang lebih baik. Atau pacaran lagi saja sama Kasamatsu-san. Dia orangnya baik walaupun suka menendang. Setidaknya Kise-kun jadi semenya kalau bersama Kasamatsu-san."

"Itu dia masalahnya-ssu! Bisa lecet-lecet pantat seksiku kalau ditendang terus sama Kasamatsu-senpai! Lagipula, balikan sama mantan? Enggak level, mblo! Kurokocchi juga kenapa mau sama Aominecchi yang ecchi itu?"

Kitakore (2).

"Kenapa ya? Aku khilaf, Kise-kun."

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Lalu asyik makan sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Dari dugaan bahwa Akashi adalah otak peredaran jamu palsu*, trio Haizaki-Himuro-Nijimura yang katanya hendak direkrut oleh ketua preman lawak nun jauh di Asia Tenggara sana, sampai drama cinta segitiga sama sisi antara Hyuuga, Riko, dan Kiyoshi (Hyuuga menyukai Riko, Riko gagal move on dari Kiyoshi, dan Kiyoshi malah berbelok lalu naksir Hyuuga).

Entah mengapa, sejak saat itu Kise dan Kuroko makin akrab. Bertukar pesan, berbicara seru lewat telepon, atau melalui skype. Kise juga sering ketahuan sedang bermain ponsel saat syuting atau pemotretan. Kuroko juga sering terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat layar telepon pintarnya.

"Kurokocchi jangan kebanyakan minum vanilla shake. Nanti wajahmu makin manis!"

"Kise-kun jangan lupa mandi, nanti badannya bau seperti Aomine-kun."

Seperti itulah percakapan Kise dan Kuroko, baik langsung, via telepon, atau pesan singkat. Ringan, mengundang tawa kecil dari mereka, dan menyenangkan.

Sekaligus mengandung hinaan terhadap rekan-rekan mereka dulu.

"Maa~ Kuroko, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, nanti kamu disangka gila~" kata Kiyoshi Teppei, rekan mengajarnya saat melihat Kuroko di ruang guru - asyik dengan ponselnya.

-0-

"Pagi, Kurokocchi!" sapa Kise saat bertemu dengan Kuroko yang sedang jogging bersama Nigou.

"Pagi, Kise-kun! Ada pekerjaan nih di hari libur begini?"

"Iya nih. Pemotretan pagi. Eh, apa Himurocchi berhasil menagih hutang ke Kagamicchi?"

Kuroko menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kagami-kun malah pacaran. Dia kan baru dapat pacar baru. Katanya sih seksi. Sama-sama lelaki juga. Menyedihkan sekali hidup Kagami-kun, dia jadi uke."

Oi Kuroko, sadarkah kau kalau tahun lalu kau pacaran dengan lelaki juga? Kau juga uke kan?

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku untuk pemotretan?"

Kening Kuroko berkerut.

"Untuk apa, Kise-kun?"

"Yaaaa... menemaniku saja-ssu. Aku malas kalau pemotretan sendiri. Lagipula..."

Kise mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko.

"Kalau kau berada di belakang kamera, kau akan membuatku fokus ke kamera karena ada pemandangan indah dan seksi-ssu."

Kise dihadiahi Ignite Pass setelah itu.

-o-

Namun, akhirnya Kuroko setuju untuk menemani Kise dalam pemotretan kali ini. Sambil menggendong Nigou, ia memperhatikan jalan pemotretan yang sedang dijalani oleh pemuda pirang berisik itu.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai, Kise-kun?"

"Belum-ssu. Masih ada lagi, sekarang istirahat dulu." Kise duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Ia membuka botol air mineral yang berada di meja, dan meneguk isinya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Haus, atau doyan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dua-duanya-ssu."

Tanpa Kuroko duga, Kise merapatkan jaraknya dengan Kuroko. Dan ia tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Kuroko dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Kise-kun ngapain?"

"Ah tidak-ssu. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kau makan siang bersamaku? Aku yang bayar-ssu, tenang saja."

Kuroko tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Apa ada vanilla milkshake?"

Kise memutar bola matanya. Kuroko ini benar-benar fanboy garis keras dari vanilla milkshake.

"Ada-ssu."

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu, Kise-kun." Kuroko berdiri, diikuti oleh Kise. Keduanya pergi keluar, dengan posisi Kise masih merangkul pinggang Kuroko dan Nigou digendong oleh Kuroko.

Sayang, posisi ini menyebabkan timbulnya dugaan mencurigakan dari kru pemotretan Kise.

-o-

"Oi Kise, apa kau sudah membaca majalah yang memuat gosip tentang dirimu?" tahu-tahu, Kasamatsu berkata seperti itu saat berpapasan dengan Kise.

"Ehhh?? Apa maksudmu, senpai?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti-ssu!"

"Sudah, sana beli majalah terbaru yang covernya adalah kau! Aku lupa apa nama majalahnya!"

Kasamatsu berlalu meninggalkan Kise yang kebingungan. Akhirnya Kise pergi menuju minimarket terdekat. Begitu masuk, ia dapat melihat majalah yang menampilkan dirinya di sampul majalah. Ia memutuskan untuk membelinya. Dan Kise terkejut saat melihat kolom gosip terbaru.

'Kise Ryouta memiliki kekasih baru?'

Kise Ryouta, seorang model terkenal yang otaknya sedikit geser, dikabarkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan salah satu mantan pemain basket dari SMA Seirin. Dikabarkan pemuda itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda dari alam gaib yang mengajar di salah satu Taman Kanak-Kanak di Tokyo. Hingga kini belum ada konfirmasi dari yang bersangkutan mengenai kabar kucing ini (karena kabar burung sudah mainstream).

"A-aku berpacaran dengan Kurokocchi?" gumam Kise. Setengah dari dirinya masih terkejut karena foto yang dimunculkan adalah fotonya dan Kuroko yang berangkulan pinggang dan makan siang bersama. Entah darimana pers mendapatkan foto-foto ini. Yang pasti foto ini diambil sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Dan setengah dari Kise mengamini gosip ini. Karena ia menyukai Kuroko dari SMP hingga sekarang. Bahkan saat masih pacaran dengan Aomine pun, yang ada di otaknya hanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yah, rupanya bukan hanya remaja yang bisa gagal move on. Kise Ryouta juga.

 -o-

Sudah dua minggu ini Kise tidak bertemu Kuroko, setelah merebaknya gosip mengenai keduanya. Keduanya berhenti saling mengirim pesan, berhenti menelepon, dan berhenti membuat janji untuk bertemu.

"Kuroko-kun lesu sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Riko, salah satu rekan mengajarnya.

"Tidak, Riko-san. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Ah tidak, aku permisi dulu."

Kuroko membereskan tasnya dan keluar ruangan, memutuskan untuk pulang. Sayangnya, baru lima langkah ia berjalan, muncul Kise dari arah berlawanan. Inikah yang namanya pacar lima langkah?

.

-insert lagu pacar lima langkah di sini-

.

"Uh, Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi?" Kise keheranan. Namun ia berlari menuju Kuroko dan menarik tangannya.

"Kise-kun pelan-pelan..."

"Maaf Kurokocchi, aku hanya takut kau kabur-ssu."

"Aku tidak akan kabur Kise-kun. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Um... temani aku makan siang-ssu!"

 -o-

Maji Burger adalah tempat yang Kise pilih untuk makan siang. Selain karena murah, di sana ada vanilla milkshake kesukaan Kuroko.

Namun, kali ini mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Kise sesekali melirik Kuroko, ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung dilaksanakan.

"Kurokocchi..." kata Kise lirih, memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Maaf-ssu."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"A-anu... maaf atas pemotretan dua minggu lalu-ssu." Kise memainkan jari-jarinya, gugup.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun? Apa salahmu?"

"Jadi, saat kita mau makan siang, aku kan merangkul Kurokocchi, ternyata ada orang yang memotret dan menjualnya ke majalah-ssu. Lalu fotonya masuk gosip, aku takut Kurokocchi marah-ssu. Karena Kurokocchi orang yang aku suka, aku tak mau Kurokocchi kesal padaku-ssu."

Hening sejenak. Kise telah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Kuroko. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Eh, kenapa tertawa-ssu?!"

"Kise-kun lucu. Aku belum tahu soal gosip itu. Jadi aku tidak marah soal gosip itu. Aku malah senang Kise-kun jujur kepadaku."

"Lalu... kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? SMS, telepon, chat, atau apalah itu?"

"Karena Kise-kun tidak menghubungiku duluan. Aku pikir Kise-kun sibuk, jadi aku tidak tega mengganggumu. Sebetulnya aku sedih karena Kise-kun tidak menghubungiku."

Mata Kise berbinar-binar. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh, tetapi durian itu tidak jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Kalau jatuh mengenai kepalanya, dia akan berubah menjadi Akashi si Raja Jamu Palsu.

"Kurokocchi mau jadi pacarku-ssu?"

"Kise-kun lucu sekali. Tentu saja mau. Model yang otaknya jongkok cocok dengan guru TK yang lebih cerdas."

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu!"

Dan keduanya tertawa bahagia dan asyik pacaran sampai Kagami masuk bersama kekasihnya.

"Kuroko? Ngapain kau dengan pirang idiot ini?"

"Kagami-kun hati-hati kalau bicara ya. Ryouta-kun adalah pacarku sekarang. Satu lagi Kagami-kun, tolong sadari kalau kau juga idiot," kata Kuroko dengan nada dingin. Mana sekarang ia memanggil Kise dengan panggilan 'Ryouta' pula.

"Tetsu? Kise?"

Dan kedua sejoli ini kaget karena sosok pacar Kagami Taiga, yang tak lain adalah Aomine Daiki. Aomine juga kaget karena melihat dua mantannya yang ternyata tengah BERPACARAN.

"Aominecchi pacaran sama Kagamicchi?! Selera Kagamicchi jelek. Maunya sama Aomine Daiki si dakian yang suka meluk dakimakura!"

Kitakore (3).

"Selera Aominecchi juga-ssu! Jelek! Masa mau sama yang takut anjing-ssu?!"

"Huh, Kagami-kun menusuk teman dari belakang rupanya. Pacaran sama mantan pacar sahabatnya. Benar-benar Bakagami. Hati-hati, Aomine-kun bisa selingkuh dengan wanita berdada besar," desis Kuroko.

Muncul urat perempatan imajiner di dahi Kagami dan Aomine.

"Kuroko-teme...! Kise Ryoutaho!!!"

"Oi, Tetsu! Kise! Apa salahku hah?!"

"Taiga, di sini kau rupanya! Cepat bayar hutangmu! Dan ganti rugi komporku!"

Wajah Kagami memucat. Di belakangnya, Himuro Tatsuya muncul sambil menggendong Nigou. Akhirnya usaha Himuro membuahkan hasil. Terbukti dengan senyum iblis di wajah preman bertopeng uke ini.

"TATSUYAAAAAAAA!!!"

Mari kita sensor adegan Himuro yang asyik mengejar Kagami Taiga. Terpasang ekspresi ketakutan di wajah macan beralis ganda ini.

"Kenapa mantan-mantanku malah jadian semua ya? Hidup sungguh aneh..." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mengingat kata-kata Momoi Satsuki minggu lalu.

"Aku dan Ryou-chan sudah jadian! Rasakan itu, Dai-chan!"

"Sumimasen, Aomine! Aku khilaf berpacaran denganmu waktu itu. Lebih baik aku bersama Momoi-san yang manis dan tidak mesum seperti dirimu. Sumimasen!"

Omong-omong, Momoi pacaran dengan Sakurai, mantan pertama Aomine waktu SMA. Momoi sendiri adalah mantan kedua Aomine Daiki. Sekian.

Oh ya, selamat ya untuk Kise dan Kuroko!!!

-end!-

 

**Author's Note:**

> *parodi dari kasus yang lagi booming di Indonesia  
> .  
> AN: berapa karakter yang saya nistakan di sini? Tolong ampuni saya. Saya memang suka tema kalau Kise dan Kuroko adalah mantannya Aomine. Fansnya Aomine, tolong ampuni sayaaaaaaa!!!  
> Btw, saya di KnB ga punya OTP. Prinsip saya adalah 'i ship them all' jadi saya menerima semua pairing hehehe.


End file.
